


Happy Beginnings (Again)

by NifflersNogtailsNargles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NifflersNogtailsNargles/pseuds/NifflersNogtailsNargles
Summary: For all the things he loved about his new life, and there were many, this was the part he hated most. He hated knowing that his family were right in front of him, struggling under the weight of so many heavy burdens, and that there was nothing he could do to help. After all, they had no idea he was family at all.
Relationships: Henry Mills & Emma Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Happy Beginnings (Again)

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any part, the characters and the HP universe all still belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. Last I checked. *sighs in disappointment*. OUAT still belongs to its showrunners also.**

“Hey kid, how're things going? Better?”

He shook the dark hair from where it fell over his eyes and offered the girl a brief smile.

“Yeah. Much better, thanks.”

She ruffled his hair affectionately, causing a mournful tugging at his heart. The gesture was so familiar, and yet it wasn't.

“See? You just have to stand up to them, never let them see you sweat.” She winked and he let out a chuckle. Despite his own personal grief, it was a salve to see how _light_ she was in this land. She laughed more easily, trusted more freely, and if her eyes were still a little haunted, well, at least she had so many good friends to help shoulder her pain.

“And it never hurts to have a few surprise tricks up your sleeve either, huh?”

He smiled as he thought back to earlier that morning, when he had caught Marietta Edgecombe with that handy little shoe-tying spell Emma had taught him the week before. He forced back a laugh as he remembered the panicked look on her face, and the comical way she had flailed her arms as she went tumbling to the ground, face first.

“Exactly.” She swung back in her chair casually, earning herself a sharp glare from the librarian, Madam Pince. A woman who, by all appearances, seemed vehemently opposed to anything even _resembling_ relaxation. Seeming not to notice, the blonde begun rooting around the pocket of the worn red leather jacket she wore over her uniform. After a few seconds she withdrew her hand, waving a chocolate frog in the air triumphantly.

“Ha! Knew I had one of these in there somewhere. Magically expanded pockets might be handy, but they're a nightmare to keep organised. Here kid, take it. You're too skinny.”

He caught the offered treat mid-air air as she tossed it his way, dreading to think what the consequences might be if he were to drop sweets in the library. He had an Arithmancy assignment due the next day and it was his worst subject; he couldn't afford to be kicked out by Pince today.

“Thanks Emma.” He pocketed the package as he turned his eyes outward, scanning the rest of the library for her usual posse.

“No Hermione today?”

She shrugged nonchalantly, but he could see the way her eyes tightened slightly at the corners. It was a sure-fire tell that she was worried about something. For a few moments he wrestled with the urge to reach out, desperate to ask her what was wrong and offer his support Ultimately though, he was able to stay his hand. Things weren't _like that_ in this world. For all the things he loved about his new life, and there were _many_ , this was the part he hated most. He hated knowing that his family were right in front of him, struggling under the weight of so many heavy burdens, and that there was nothing he could do to help. After all, they had no idea he was family at all.

“Nah, she's off helping Harry with something. Probably forgot his Potions homework again.”

_Or maybe,_ he thought wryly, _I saw Harry go into Dumbledore's office on my way down here, and Hermione is off making out with Draco again._

“Oh, okay. You got any studying to do? I can clear a space for you?” He hurriedly started shuffling rolls of parchment out the way before feeling her hand close over his wrist. She met his eyes with a shake of her head, smiling.

“Sorry, not today. I was actually just on my way to Quidditch practice and thought I'd check in and make sure you were alright.”

“Ah well. There's always next time.” His tone was bright despite the hollow disappointment he could feel slowly sinking into his bones. “Good luck with practice, you'll need it to beat Ravenclaw next week.”

She laughed loudly as she stood up from her seat, drawing Pince's ire once again. “Keep dreaming, you know we're gonna flatten you. Talk to you later Henry.”

His voice was barely above a whisper as he uttered his own private farewell. “Talk to you later... Mom.”


End file.
